Silver Rose
by SweetieLove
Summary: In our life, we can't avoid the fact that we must sacrifice our lives for the sake of others even if all people our against our decisions. Oneshot.


**Authoress's notes**: Okay. I finally got this finished, Woohoo! And this has been beta-read by my big bro in the site, **Awesome Rapidash**! And yes, there may be some plot holes but, meh, just use your imagination… :)

**Disclaimer**: T^T You guys already knows what this means, right?

_Rosa saccharinum._

Quite a lovely flower indeed, don't you think? I happened to stumble upon one back in the wee days of my youth. I was innocent, naïve even and perhaps that was the reason I was once adored by the small village that was once my home, my paradise, my safe haven.

Let me tell you a story, starting with the rose itself. A village was once alive near the valley of Forget-Me-Not. The distance from there to the valley was just a few minutes' walk. Forget-Me-Not looked so alike the village where my family lived. With beautiful trees abundant with Mother Nature's bountiful fruits of love. The sweet meadows filled with various flowers of different shapes and colors. The crystal clear water providing the village the needs it requires to sustain itself. No one could deny the beauty the small village held.

But the most admiring thing that made this village stand out was the beautiful silver rose that generated its resources. It's well-hidden deep inside the forest of thorns that serves as its protection. Because of this mystery, people in our village often questioned if it was true or not, whether it was just a legend, a myth, or just a very rare flower that only bloomed in certain areas.

What made me curious was not the flower itself. But the ability to actually convince people that it works for them….

_Such blasphemy!_

Petty things like these should be ignored; they are a waste in our society. They do nothing but burden us with beliefs that are only made in the world of fiction and imagination. Take a look at rumors and gossip, take a look at fake scrolls of new law announcements and news about production, take a look on what reality is with these shallow beliefs of our society. And yet, one cannot help but share it with others and pass on the chain of mischief right now.

Maybe these things should not be taken lightly after all.

Many have even tried to pluck the flower from its bush and many have fallen in an incurable disease where they slowly wither and die just like any other flower unlike the silver rose.

That is, until it changed my whole life…

"Steiner, wake up! We still have a lot of errands to take care of." A light feminine voice emerged from our house and I sat up shaking the sleep from my eyes.

The weather was very beautiful today, the sun was shining brightly and there was not a single cloud in sight. The birds chirped a beautiful melody which made my heart flutter about helping me embrace the love I have for the village. I stepped out of the bed then went straight downstairs to help my mother.

"Will you help me deliver these to Uncle Pat? You already know how worked up he gets if we don't give him his share of our corn seeds for his chickens and all that." My mother beamed happily, smiling her gracious smile as we both walked out of the house.

It was another day to enjoy the beauty of nature, and perhaps to play with my friends as well. That is, after we do the errands. Then I'll skip back here in time for dinner. It's a cycle that's always repeating itself, but I am contented with it. My life was nothing but sheer perfection…

"And where do ya think yer goin' lil' missy?"

_Almost..._

The deep and arrogant voice made my skin crawl and my throat tighten up. This was the voice I hated most in my life, the voice that seemed to be the devils own. The voice that is the cause of all our pain in this wretched house he made… the voice of my very own father.

Right now I don't care if he's the one sustaining us, or even the fact that he works all day except weekends to make our ends meet. I only know the fact that he's been drinking again; I can smell the strong aroma of grape wine coming from between his lips. He's been gambling again, I suppose, his bad moon can prove to you that he lost. But most of all, I hate him, no loathe would be a better word, for the very fact that he has the courage to sleep with another woman.

"Steiner and I are going to run a few errands and we will both return just right before dinnertime." My mother said calmly, her posture and smile unwavering despite the fact the she, too, is also afraid of his voice. He let out a grunt in return and we swiftly left the house of despair.

Looking at the beautiful visage of my mother, I wonder how she can keep up with this wretched man living in our home. "Steiner dear, are you alright?" My mother asked her voice sweeter than the ripest honey you can find. She still looked quite young despite her age and in fact, she is someone I won't forget in my life. Mother has beautiful caramel locks reaching up to her waist but she ties her hair often in a braided bun to avoid catching attention. I have the same hair tone as hers only darker with a few streaks of black coming from my father.

But the most beautiful thing about my mother is her eyes. Her eyes, a beautiful shade of jade in a sea of emerald water, full of life wherever she goes whether to do some errands or to just visit the Mayor; her orbs never fail to make everyone smile. You can actually see the life of her youth all anchored to those small circles bouncing with vibrant happiness.

"Hey Steiner!" Jillian chirped merrily across the street. "Hey Mrs. Benitez."

"Good morning to you Jill." My mother smiled at her. Was it me or did I just see a faint touch of pink light up her cheeks? She soon composed herself and turned to me, flashing me a playful grin. "Hey." I replied rather confused. What does she have under her sleeve right now?

She grabbed my arm and pointed to the other kids playing in the field. "Mrs. Benitez, can I borrow Steiner for a while?" She said, facing my mother with a beautiful smile. "Why not?" My mother replied and soon I was dragged into the field of flowers where we played for the whole day.

_Pure bliss… nothing can stop our happiness now._

That is until the rose left us.

It all happened so fast at first I couldn't think straight to what was really happening.

"The rose has withered! The rose has withered!" The messenger cried in an alarming tone. Was this all true? But how can someone see that the rose has withered when most of us haven't seen it yet.

"What is the meaning of all this commotion?" My mother retorted with an unusual tone of anger expressed in her voice. "It's impossible for the rose to wither, especially now that winter is coming!" She cried in exasperation.

"It seems that the appointed caretakers of the rose, namely the legendary Harvest Sprites, have left the village and moved somewhere else. How can we prove that the rose has withered? The forest isn't guarding our special flower anymore and merely anyone can enter. So once we decided to take a look why the crops are not as abundant as before, we found the rose in a very weak state, and so we decided…"

I didn't need to hear the rest to know what will happen next. The rose is dying, the village will be disappearing soon and all of us will have to abandon our safe haven to another place far away.

I decided to check on the rose itself.

I walked the path to the mountains and soon reached the forest. The forest was filled with many fruit-bearing trees from mangos to peaches to grapes, and the beautiful flowers and shrubs around it made the tall lanky woods more like a picnic set rather than a jungle.

Once I traversed deeper, the place grew darker and darker. I'm sure mother will be very worried, but I still need to prove that this is true. And before I knew it, I reached a beautiful pond.

The pond was beautiful, glistening under the light rays of the sun with sheer magnificence. Small cascades of waterfalls are placed beside it and a few flowers are surrounding the pond with sweet, soft fragrances of nature.

A small island is placed at the center of the body of water, lying on top of it is the silver rose. Dying, weakening, and withering into nothing.

The sight of it all didn't make me feel sad or depressed. The only thing I felt inside was a cold and empty feeling slowly filling with rage and anger that I know I can't control. The rose was dying that was true, but why hasn't anyone even tried to care for it? Why didn't anyone try to sprinkle it with some more water or ask an expert about it? Why, why?

I felt angry, not because of the villager's helplessness, but because of anyone who didn't have the courage to actually take care of the beautiful floralia. My feet still lay anchored to the ground, unable to move or comprehend what was happening. The beautiful petals of the rose are slowly dropping from its stem and all I did was stare and do nothing. I had to do something, even a small bit.

Without further ado, I jumped into the pond.

Don't get me wrong for what I have just done. I did it for the sake of the village, for the sake of my friends, for the sake of my mother. I love them all and I don't want them to die just because of one measly flower that's withering. I swam for it, my arms tired and my legs getting wobbly all of a sudden. As I swam, I felt the burden of it all if I did pluck the rose from its bush. The angry stares of the people, the ignorant glances from my friends, the sad look of my best friend but most of all, and my mother's disappointed look. Her sad eyes giving a lifeless stare, which I know is much worse than giving me a painful spank.

I stopped moving and let myself float on the crystal surface of the water. Water ripples slowly form around my body, but I didn't mind. I drifted myself soon to sleep and slowly, very slowly sank to the bottom of the lake. How did it happen, I don't even know. I can't even understand why I'm breathing underwater.

"_You are the one chosen to save the village_."

Who owns that melodious voice? I have never heard of any other than my mother's. My mother, where can she be right now? My father may have screamed at her again even without any reason.

I calmed myself down to see that I was still in the pond only, not exactly there. My eyes weren't able to see where I was clearly, just the fact that I'm floating, swaying with the water's ripples and movements which made me feel quite light-headed.

"_You are will be given a choice_."

I glanced sideways, trying to find who is in possession of the lovely tone.

"_Look at me_." She whispered and I turned to her. Her hair was the same shade of eyes my mother always had, and her eyes matched her hair that were twisted in buns, one of which had a long braid. Her porcelain skin glittered in the sunlight, casting the pond reflections of the sweet tones of a rainbow. She wore an unusual but elegant dress, swaying back and forth to her every movement, to her every sway.

"I'm sorry for giving you all this trouble Steiner." She said in a worried tone as she caressed my face. The water around us formed to make a giant spiral between me and the beautiful deity, both of us engulfed in huge tornado of bubbles, softly caressing our skin.

She thrust the flower in my chest and I felt a sharp pang of pain flush through me. I saw her slowly fading away. I made a grab for her, flailing my arms with all my might even though I know it was useless. I wanted to be by her side once more, to be surrounded by the cool tips of her fingers again. I want to feel the gentle caress of her skin against my rough, calloused one but I only felt numb, slowly wrapping me in a state of slumber…

-0-

I woke up to see the forest burned to blackened ashes, everything scorched to a crisp. Everything all seemed so lifeless, so empty and it hurt to see that I was alone. I didn't want to be alone, with no one to cling to especially now that I felt like I lost the lady that could actually bring me comfort so I ran.

I didn't know where I really wanted to go. All I wanted was to run, run and run until I can escape the most dreadful that just happened. I want to run away from all that pain, from all that sadness and loneliness. But what about mother…?

I stopped abruptly.

Running away like I did before will only make matters worse, thus proving it more that I'm a coward.

I turned around and headed back to the village.

-0-

Have you ever felt like a giant has been trampling on you endlessly for years? Have you ever felt that you're going to die even though you're used to the painful kicks and blows you receive? Have you ever felt the slightest bit of comfort in the midst of your adversaries?

Seeing the survivors from the tragic phenomenon was nearly similar to that kind of feeling. Burned bodies lay everywhere, but not disembodied thank goodness. My parents were both missing to my great horror but I didn't cry. The lady told me about this already, right? I should just help the others search for the rest of the villagers.

"Hey Steiner!" Jill cried, hugging me tightly in a bear hug. We stayed like that for a few minutes before I loosened the embrace. Tears stained her once rosy cheeks now filled with ash and worry. Her clothes have been torn and burned badly, and she had a few cuts and bruises as well. But judging by the way she can still stand up and talk to me, she seems to be fine. "Where have you been?' she asked, with a slight hint of puzzlement in her voice. "I went to the forest to see if the rose has really withered." I said, rather ashamed of myself.

Instead of getting angry, she just slumped down on a broken chair and sobbed. "So it's true then." She said in between sobs. I didn't know what to do, so I kneeled beside her and patted her head with encouraging words. "Everything's going to be okay, sweet maiden." I don't know where I got it but at least she stopped crying. She stared me with worried eyes, from an amethyst turned to a deep plum.

She breathed in a sigh of relief, locks of her almond hair falling just right below her shoulders.

"Where'd you get that line?" She suddenly teased. Instead of turning red, I actually smirked. "You're attitude still irks me though."

After that awkward conversation, we headed out to look for the other survivors. And again, I wasn't able to avoid the fact that Jill was different, a good different. Usually people would think that I'd have to stay clear from tomboy-ish girls such as Jill, but none the less she has captivated my heart like no other girl has ever done to me before.

"Skye, you're spacing out again." She spoke jokingly which broke my sudden reverie. We both shared smiles after that then headed out in the open.

-0-

After sunset, we made our final head count. We only have a total of thirty eight teenagers with the same age as mine and Jill's. How strange. Why were young adults the only survivors that came by? To think that we searched the entire day, from dawn till dusk and still no sign of a living, breathing adult.

"_You are the one chosen to save this village_." The voice suddenly whispered in my ear but when I turned I saw nothing but the gentle swaying of the flowers and trees nearby.

"Well, looks like we have to rebuild the village from scratch." Jill said, turning to everyone around us. "We didn't gather today just to sing and dance like we used to," She said pointing to the campfire in the center of our gathering, "but we can still begin in a new way."

"How can we do it when we have no knowledge on how to farm, fish, or mine?" one said at the back.

"I can teach you guys the basics. I studied my dad's books before, so maybe we can get a fresh course from there." She replied in a serious tone. I never saw her so serious before. Right now, I can see a successful farmer owning lots of farmlands with a cheerful smile. The small, naughty girl was gone replaced by an independent woman now leading us to success.

The night dragged on with all of us discussing on how to build the village back. After the campfire, Jill and I walked up to the nearby hill and watched the stars together, just like what we did when our parents were in the other towns.

"Steiner." She suddenly said, breaking the silence between us.

"Yes?" I asked confusingly, wondering what she had on her mind.

"I was thinking of, searching for my father. You know, after I teach the others on how to farm and mine and all that." She said as small droplets of worry flowed down her tired face. I could only nod and take her in my arms as she sobbed on all the possibilities that could happen when I'm not with my best friend. I guess we could only hope for the better, right?

-0-

It's been over a year since that tragic incident and the village right now is flourishing with joy. The houses were rebuilt and people everywhere are exchanging fruits and vegetables to one another. Children are playing happily and everyone seems to be in a state of bliss. Nothing can stop us now in our village's progress…

"Steiner, come quick!" shouted a worried voice.

…not.

"What is it?" I called back hoping to see it was just an injured child or a proclamation from the town came.

"The soil… the soil is weakening. The harvest isn't as plentiful as before and we're losing herbs to collect and valuable ore to mine!" a man shouted in distress.

At that time, I didn't know what to do but stare and do nothing to the panicking villagers surrounding me. Worry and panic strewn across their faces like nothing I have ever seen. It seems that even the children can understand our current state. What will we do?

"Maybe, we can ask some ore or herbs from the next town?" A child said innocently. Some murmured in agreement while some discouraged the idea. But I already knew the answer to the problem.

"I already tried to make a friendship agreement to the other towns just recently. It seems that they don't trust our products." I said, quite calmer than I expected.

Tonight will be the first time I'll have to steal.

-0-

Thievery… one thing I'd have to hate in my whole life. How was I supposed to know that it sent me a wave of excitement even though it's wrong? Maybe it's because it was all too easy. Slipping in during the night to collect crops and earned ore while the people where celebrating their night away at the bar or dozing off in their beds. It's a shame they also don't forage as much as our village did.

The best part of this is I haven't been caught in ages. I even once ventured to the strange hut of a witch and accidentally came to know one of her spells. Maiden Chick Beam it said. Maybe it will be useful when somebody catches me.

And what a coincidence, the farmer that claimed the old piece of land the old man abandoned was a female with beautiful chocolate locks of hair and dazzling purple eyes. Strange, she reminds me of someone I

knew…

Alas! I was caught by her when I just finished gathering up some wares from the mansion. She stared at me with quizzical eyes and soon enough, I also looked back.

"Who are you, you silver-haired man? I believe I haven't seen you in the valley before?" she said, her eyes confused yet concerned.

_Wait a minute. Silver?_

"I am Phantom Skye dear maiden. I'd love to chat with you but I'm quite pressed with matters of my identity." I closed my eyes and pointed at her. "CHICK-BEAM-FIRE!" Okay that was lame but at least the spell worked and she was soon paralyzed and unable to move.

That won't last long though, and I ran as fast as I can, hiding the note of sadness and hurt that stuck across my face.

-0-

As time passed, I was able to sustain the village to its original state. Most of the adults knew about the reason behind the mysterious things always placed in our square but the children often thought it as a special gift of the Harvest Goddess. Another strange thing that happened was that I was bestowed with a new name. I'm not Steiner, the naïve and innocent child as they say, but now I'm Phantom Skye the mysterious thief at night.

As time passed, I became closer and closer to Jill although she doesn't remember me anymore. The reason she doesn't remember? For now, what was important was that we had each other even though we have we both have to keep it a secret. I visited her in her farmhouse every night ever since we reconciled. She even made me pursue my dream of making the world's finest curry as to follow my mother's footsteps.

We hung out in the Harvest Goddess Spring, in the Inn or even at the beach. And during festivals, she'll wait for evening to come by so we can celebrate it together away from the other townsfolk.

We're now in the Goddess Pond, the place where we first reminisced in our past.

And yet, something in her eyes is showing me that she is regretting our relationship which she is with someone else without me knowing. Her breath turns shaky when I kiss her, like she's somehow refusing my affection for her.

"Skye…" She says her voice barely above a whisper. I wrapped her in a warm embrace only for me to be shocked with the most surprising news I've ever had in my life.

"Will you marry me?" She asks. Her innocent doe eyes seemed cloudy, maybe from exhaustion or was she just nervous? Her hair is in a ragged mess and her tired hands earned a few bruises as well. Even though she looked messy, she was still the most beautiful person in the world. Someone who will stick by my side till death do us part.

"Yes. But allow me to propose myself. It is a man's duty to be the one to 'pop the question'." I kneeled down on one knee and held her hand above mine. I stared into her eyes once more, vibrant and full of like again.

"Jill, my ever loving partner in crime and in life, will you marry me?" I said with somehow a calm voice. Suddenly my throat started to get dry, my chest tightened and my palms become sweaty. Is this really the nervous feeling someone gets when they want to propose to the one they love?

"Yes, Skye, I'll marry…" Her sentence was cut short I don't know why. I looked into her eyes, bewildered and…was that a trace of fear? I turned around to see a man, a few years older than me his hair black as night yet hinted with a dark shade of brown with piercing violet eyes that also shook me. He looked quite scary but I find it hard to believe that he copied Elvis's hairstyle. Before I knew it, I heard something explode.

_BAM!_

"Dad…, why did you do this?" Jill cried out. Dad? Mr. Vertudez?

"Let's say that once I heard you broke up with Marlin, I just suspected that you weren't dating _him. _So I packed and left and came by to see if the rumors are right. Well, looks like you are dating Steiner after all. It seems like even I couldn't avoid the prophecy." He put the gun down and walked over to Jill. "Let's go."

"How can you be so numb? You just shot the person that I was gonna marry? How can you be so selfish, dad? And what prophecy are you talking about?" Jill cried, tears flowing down her face. "What about the village? You knew about it all along right? Because you left exactly the day before it happened!"

"Numb? How can I be numb? I only burned the village for the sake of the village itself! If I hadn't burned down the village, we wouldn't be as rich as you kids made. We were heavy with debts before since all we did was depending on the rose, so I asked the Harvest Sprites to protect your mother instead of protecting the rose so that the prophecy won't be fulfilled." Mr. Vertudez said rather with a shaky voice. "If you're asking about the prophecy then it's right here before your eyes. It was said that the rose withered for the sole intention that a human will take its place." The rest he didn't to say it. Slowly, very slowly, he started to walk away until he was out of sight.

"Oh Skye…" She caressed my face once more, and I knew in a few minutes I will die. "I love you." I breathed once more. And then I

closed my eyes.

"I love you too, Skye." Jill said only to be left with a limp hand over hers and a once-breathing boy willing to sacrifice his life for others.

And at that very moment, the silver-haired boy instantly turned to a silver rose implanted right on the ground near the Harvest Goddess Spring. The brunette just smiled even if the tears won't stop flowing from her eyes. She lost it all but it's not yet over.

"I don't if what you did was selfish or selfless. But one thing's for sure, I'll never forget the kindness you showered upon our clan and for me. People never looked deep down from your image, you silly guy." She caressed the rose's petals once more, looking over at the dew drops trickling down its crown.

"You're my silver of hope Skye." And with that, she stood and left a new ember of hope glowing in her heart.

Rosa saccharinum.

A beautiful flower indeed but often overlooked. And yet, people still believe it exits hoping it will show up one day amidst their struggles.

Even though it will hurt us deeply, even it will take a lifetime, you'll do everything for the one you love even if everybody is looking down upon you. And that's what Skye felt the whole time.

The village was named the Silver Rose village after the tragic incident. And ever since then, it never failed to flourish.

And thus ends my tale, of happiness and sorrow, of love and hate, for better or for worse.

Rosa saccharinum. The Silver Rose, the symbol of genuine sacrifice and loyalty.

**The End**


End file.
